


such deadly games [video]

by orphan_account



Series: thirty years [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Pre-Canon, Religion, if I managed to pass it off as pre canon, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About finding balance between wars that cannot be won and an eternal question of faith and unnecessary feelings for a certain Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	such deadly games [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sharon Van Etten - A Crime
> 
> Ambiguously inspired by these two promts:  
> 1\. "Aramis/Richelieu is a fervent catholic yet he lives in sin, loving another man. He surely felt bad about it once or twice. I'd want to read something where Aramis or Richelieu is struggling with his faith and his love affair."
> 
> 2\. "I'd like to read more about their games they've played over the years, trying to save France and everything. Basically I want a spin-off about decisions Treville and Richelieu both took to protect France."


End file.
